A Journey Before Wedding
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. "Aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu untuk hidup bebas sebelum mengikat janji sehidup semati bersamaku." / "Saranghae, Kyungsoo noona." / "A-aku calon istri orang, Jongin." GS - KAISOO / HUNSOO


"Will you marry me?" dengan sebuah cincin yang indah, Sehun mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo. Kalimat sakral yang sudah Kyungsoo tunggu-tunggu sejak dua tahun lalu mereka memulai hubungan.

"S-Sehun?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, sangat terkejut melihat Sehun yang kini berlutut didepannya dengan sebuah cincin ditangan kanannya.

"Jawab aku, sweetheart." Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang kotak cincin, lalu mencium tangan putih dan halus itu.

"A-aku..." Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam. "Tentu saja aku mau." ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berdiri dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Memutar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Sehun, turunkan aku." teriak Kyungsoo sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia." Sehun masih terus memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." teriak Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghentikan putarannya dan melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia beralih meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manis Kyungsoo. Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka dan mereka saling menatap mata pasangan masing-masing. Wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga seperkian detik kemudian kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan manisnya. Berlatarkan langit sore yang indah, mereka saling memberi lumatan lembut dan berpelukan sangat erat.

.

"Sudah diputuskan, kalian akan menikah satu bulan lagi." ujar Do, oh maksudnya Kim Minseok, kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang berpipi chubby.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju? Aku pikir itu malah waktu yang terlalu lama bagimu." tutur Minseok.

"Bukan begitu, aku tentu ingin menikah secepatnya, kalau perlu detik ini juga." ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat cubitan sayang dipinggangnya oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya berpikir apakah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar siap." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Sehun posesif. "Karena aku ingin segera menjadi istrimu dan mengganti margaku menjadi Oh." pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

"Ah aku tidak menyangka kalau kaupun sebentar lagi juga akan melepas marga Do pada namamu." Minseok menggeleng. Ya, ia juga sudah menyandang marga Kim sejak ia menikah dengan Direktur Utama Kim Corp yang bernama Kim Jongdae sejak satu tahun lalu.

"Eonni adalah Nyonya Kim, dan aku Nyonya Oh." Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

Minseok ikut tersenyum, "Yeodongsaengku benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, dan akan menikah satu bulan lagi. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menyayangimu." Minseok tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Eonni?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, kemudian beralih memeluk Eonninya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

"Akupun sangat menyayangi Eonni. Jangan menangis, itu membuatku sedih." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Minseok sayang.

Minseok mengagguk dan mengusap air matanya. Ia beralih menatap Sehun.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga dan menyayanginya. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai menyakitinya." tutur Minseok pada Sehun.

"Aku akan mengucapkan janjiku pada hari pernikahan nanti." ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, mata mereka bertemu dan kedua bibir itu melengkungkan senyum tulus.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju halte bis. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor Sehun setelah membawakan makan siang untuk calon suaminya itu. Ia duduk dibangku yang tersedia dihalte bis sambil menunggu bisnya datang. Kyungsoo menatap seputar halte bis dan menemukan selebaran yang menampakan tempat-tempat wisata di Jepang. Ah Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana ia berusaha keras menabung agar bisa pergi ke Jepang suatu hari nanti.

"Jepang ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil masih melihat selebaran itu. "Kalau dihitung, tabunganku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa mengunjungi Jepang." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jepang adalah negara impian yang ingin ia kunjungi sejak ia kecil. Orang tuanya bahkan Sehun sudah pernah menawarkan untuk wisata ke Jepang, namun Kyungsoo menolak karena ia ingin pergi dengan uang hasil tabungannya sendiri. Ia masih menyimpan mimpi itu dan suatu saat ingin pergi mengunjungi Jepang dan berkeliling sepuasnya seorang diri. Tapi satu bulan lagi ia akan menikah. Ah? Satu bulan?

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang sesuatu dan tersenyum. Ia sudah memutuskan.

Bis datang dan Kyungsoopun pulang.

.

"Apa katamu? Mengunjungi Jepang seorang diri?" teriak Minseok pada Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya.

"Ne. Hanya satu bulan. Anggap saja sebagai pelepasan masa lajang sebelum menikah. Aku mohon eonni, kau tahukan bahwa aku sangat memimpikan ini dari dulu." Kyungsoo memelas.

"Tapi calon pengantin tak seharusnya bepergian menjelang hari pernikahannya. Banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi pada saat-saat seperti itu." ucap Minseok khawatir.

"Itu hanya mitos. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku agar tetap sebagaimana mestinya saat hari pernikahan nanti." Kyungsoo merengek.

"Apa tidak bisa mengikutsertakan Sehun dalam perjalananmu?" tanya Minseok.

"Impianku adalah mengunjungi Jepang dengan uang tabunganku seorang diri." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan ini pada Sehun?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti." jawab Kyungsoo dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau Sehun setuju, kau boleh pergi." putus Minseok akhirnya.

"Jadi kau memberikan izin?" Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impian dongsaengku yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan menjadi milik orang." Minseok tersenyum tulus.

"Gomawo, eonni. Aku menyayangimu." Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu." Minseok mengusap punggung Kyungsoo sayang.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk manis disebuah Restoran dengan makan malam mereka. Sehun menatap curiga pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi nampak gusar.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Uhm, Sehun-ah." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ada pada my sweetheart?" tanya Sehun sambil meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menangkupnya pada kedua telapak tangan Sehun yang hangat -menurut Kyungsoo-.

"Aku ingin ke Jepang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Seorang diri?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang keinginanmu yang ingin mengunjungi Jepang seorang diri dengan semua uang hasil tabunganmu." Sehun mengusap tangan lembut Kyungsoo yang beada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kau akan mengizinkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikir khawatir.

"Aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu untuk hidup bebas sebelum mengikat janji sehidup semati bersamaku." Sehun kembali menunjukkan senyumnya pada Kyungsoo. Membuat semua kekhawatiran Kyungsoo lenyap.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo membalas genggaman Sehun dengan tangan sebelahnya lagi.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." ucap Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali setelah satu bulan, dan kita akan mengikat janji hidup bersama selamanya." ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari taxi dengan membawa sebuah koper besar ditangannya. Ia menolak diatar ke bandara oleh Sehun maupun Minseok. Ini adalah perjalanannya seorang diri. Jadi ia akan memulainya dari rumah menuju bandara dengan seorang diri. Pesawat menuju Jepang akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi dan kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis diruang tunggu. Ia menatap pada buku panduan tempat wisata yang diberikan Minseok padanya.

"Sambutlah kedatanganku... Jepang." gumam Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya ia memandang cincin pemberian Sehun yang melingkar manis dijarinya. "Tunggu aku... Sehun." gumamnya lagi.

Kyungsoo bergegas setelah pemberitahuan bahwa semua penumpang dipersilahkan memasuki pesawat. Kyungsoo duduk dikursi didekat jendela jadi ia bisa menatap keluar jendela pesawat dan mendapati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas. Hingga perlahan pemandangan itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh awan putih. Kyungsoo berhenti menatap keluar jendela dan memilih posisi nyaman selama perjalanan.

.

Disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Di Bandara Internasional Tokyo di Jepang.

"Huwaaaa... katakan selamat datangggg..." teriak Kyungsoo dengan bahasa koreanya yang membuat orang-orang disana menatapnya aneh.

"Ah, gomenasai." ujar Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang pas-pasan.

"Kau orang korea?" Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang berkata dibelakangnya, jadi ia menoleh. Dan matanya menemukan sosok namja dengan kulit tan dan bibir tebalnya yang menawan.

"Kau bicara denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ne, jadi kau orang korea?" tanya namja itu antusias.

"Begitulah." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, syukurlah aku menemukan orang korea dikali pertamaku ke Jepang dan menginjakkan kaki disini." ujar namja itu. "Oh, namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan namja bernama Jongin itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi. Ini kali pertamaku ke Jepang selama 22 tahun aku hidup dan aku sendirian disini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur menemukanmu yang bisa menghindari aku tersesat di Kota yang luas ini." cerocos Jongin panjang kali lebar.

"Uh, aku sungguh menyesal mengatakan ini. Tapi mohon maaf Jongin-ssi, karena ini juga adalah kali pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di Jepang." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Jinja?" Jongin melotot. "Kalau begitu kita akan berpetualang bersama mengelilingi Jepang yang luas ini." ujar Jongin antusias.

"Mwo?" giliran Kyungsoo yang melotot.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita memulai dari mana?" tanya Jongin. "Apa kau punya buku panduan? Punyaku tertinggal didalam pesawat tadi." tutur Jongin.

"Aku punya satu." Kyungsoo menunjukkan buku panduan yang diberikan Minseok.

"Sini kulihat." Jongin mengambil buku panduan itu dan membacanya. Beruntung buku itu dibuat dengan tulisan korea, benar-benar membantu. "Pertama-tama kita harus mencari tempat untuk menginap. Dan demi menghemat, kita harus mencari yang harganya murah," Jongin terus membolak balik setiap lembar pada buku panduan itu.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin. Namja yang baru beberapa menit lalu di kenalnya. Tadi ia bilang kalau umurnya 22 tahun, itu artinya ia satu tahun dibawah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau disini?" Jongin menunjukkan tempat penginapan yang tak terlalu besar dan harganya murah. "Ini tempat yang lumayan luas kalau hanya untuk satu orang dalam sebuah kamar." komentar Jongin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat gambar tempat yang ditunjuk Jongin. Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sadar diri jika uang tabungannya tak akan cukup jika selama satu bulan ia menginap di hotel mewah.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita cari kendaraan yang bisa membawa kita ketempat ini." Jongin meraih koper Kyungsoo dan kopernya lalu berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Ia mencari halte bis dan dengan segera menemukannya. Melihat peta pada buku panduan dan dengan mudah menemukan tempat yang mereka cari.

"Ah, ternyata tempat ini lumayan mudah ditemukan." ujarnya menatap pada bangunan didepannya yang sangat mirip dengan gambar yang ada dibuku panduan. "Ayo masuk dan memesan sebuah kamar." Jongin kembali berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo. Kyungsoopun hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah Jongin. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengunjungi Jepang dan lumayan -sangat- terbantu dengan adanya Jongin.

"Kami pesan dua kamar." ujar Jongin pada resepsionis penginapan itu. Tak lama, resepsionis itu memberikan dua kunci pada Jongin.

"Arigatou." ucap Jongin pada resepsionis tersebut kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

Seorang petugas hotel membimbing mereka dan membawakan koper keduanya. Mereka memasuki lift dan petugas itu menekan angka 13.

"Kamar kita lantai 13 rupanya. Punyamu nomor 1213 dan punyaku nomor 1214. kita bersebelahan." Jongin menunjukkan kunci dengan nomor kamar mereka, dan memberikan salah satu kunci pada Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang pada resepsionis itu, jadi kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menerima kunci yang diberikan Jongin.

"Aku menghafalnya selama perjalanan kita di bis tadi." Jongin nyengir sambil menunjukkan kamus kecil yang dibawanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Mereka sampai di lantai 13 dan pintu liftpun terbuka. Petugas itu membawa Kyungsoo dan Jongin masing-masing pada kamar mereka. Jongin memberikan uang sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau memberinya tip untuk dua orang sekaligus?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu dariku dan darimu." jawab Jongin, ia bersiap membuka kamarnya.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan mengambil dompet, namun tangan Jongin menghalanginya.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan dan pertemanan kita." Jongin tersenyum. "Sekarang masuklah kekamarmu dan istirahat. Kita akan mulai berjalan-jalan besok." Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa kopernya masuk. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku didepan pintu kamarnya. Detik berikutnya barulah ia tersadar dan ikut menyeret kopernya memasuki kamar.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun keesokan paginya dan menemukan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari nomor yang sama yaitu Sehun. Saking lelahnya, setelah sampai penginapan dan mandi, Kyungsoo langsung tertidur dan baru bangun pagi harinya. Ia membaca beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun, kemudian menekan tombol untuk menghubungi ponsel Sehun.

_'yeoboseyo, sweetheart?' suara Sehun terdengar dari ujung telpon sana._

_'ne. mianhae. Aku lelah dan ketiduran begitu sampai di penginapan, jadi lupa meghubungimu.' balas Kyungsoo._

_'oh, syukurlah. Aku benar-benar panik saat kau tak mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku.' ujar Sehun, terdengar ia menghembus nafas lega._

_'ini baru satu hari dan kau sudah sepanik itu?' Kyungsoo menggoda calon suaminya._

_'aku tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada calon pengantinku.' Sehun terkekeh._

_'aku akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan dihari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, aku sudah dimudahkan menemukan penginapan yang murah dan nyaman.' kisah Kyungsoo._

_'jinja? Aku percaya Tuhan akan selalu melindungi calon pengantinku.' ucap Sehun._

_'ne, aku mencintaimu calon suamiku.' Kyungsoo bersemu._

_'aku sangat mencintaimu calon istriku. Selamat bersenang-senang dan cepatlah kembali.' terdengar suara kecupan yang diyakini Kyungsoo adalah kecupan Sehun pada ponselnya._

_'kau mengecup ponselmu?' tanya Kyungsoo._

_'hanya dia yang berada didekatku saat ini, jadi jika aku ingin mencium, ya aku akan menciumnya.' kembali terdengar suara kekehan Sehun._

_'yack! Aku akan menghancurkan ponselmu saat aku kembali nanti.' Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut, sayang Sehun tak bisa melihatnya._

_'jinja? Kalau begitu aku menunggunya.' tantang Sehun._

_'bersiaplah membeli ponsel baru, tuan Oh.' tukas Kyungsoo._

_'tentu saja, nona Do.' balas Sehun._

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

_'Oh?' Kyungsoo menatap pada pintu yang diketuk itu._

_'ada apa?' tanya Sehun disebrang telpon._

_'ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.' jawab Kyungsoo._

_'mungkin petugas hotel yang menawarkan sarapan. Ini sudah waktunya. Nah, sekarang buka pintunya dan pilih sarapanmu. Aku juga akan pergi kekantor. Saranghae.' Kyungsoo tak sempat membalas ucapan Sehun karena panggilannya telah diakhiri oleh Sehun._

Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian segera menuju pintu untuk dibuka. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, nampaklah seorang namja berkulit tan dengan setelan santainya. Itu adalah Jongin.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk sebuah sarapan yang lezat?" tanya Jongin.

"Uhm, mianhae. Aku baru bangun dan belum mandi." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan baju tidur bergambar tokoh kartun pororo yang terkenal di korea sana.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku bersedia menunggu." ujar Jongin.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang O.O nya. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Jongin. "Kalau begitu kau lebih baik menunggu didalam saja." Kyungsoo membuka lebih lebar pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kurasa aku bisa percaya padamu." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kau boleh menyalakan TV nya jika kau bosan." ujar Kyungsoo sebelum ia memasuki kamar mandi.

Jongin tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo tak sempat lagi melihatnya karena sudah menghilang dalam kamar mandi. Jongin memperhatikan seluruh kamar Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Kyungsoo dan membuka gordennya lebih lebar agar sinar matahari lebih masuk. Terlihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang indah.

Jongin beralih pada koper Kyungsoo yang masih belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa dia benar-benar lelah sampai tak sempat mengemasi barang-banrangnya ya?" Jongin terkekeh. Ia berniat membuka koper Kyungsoo untuk membantunya berkemas, namun ia urungkan karena tak mau dianggap lancang. Barang-barang yang dibawa Kyungsoo tentu saja privasinya dan Jongin tidak berhak untuk tahu. Ia pun beralih duduk pada sofa single dengan satu meja yang ada dikamar itu, sama seperti yang ada dikamarnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo selesai dengan mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Ia merias wajahnya sedikit, lalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu kedalam tasnya.

"Aku sudah siap. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dihadapan Jongin dengan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan yang dibalut dengan cardigan hijau yang dibiarkan tak dikancing. Tas putih yang ia sampirkan dibahu kirinya. Rambut hitam lembut yang dibiarkan terurai dan sepatu kets berwarna hijau-putih. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat sederhana dan tentu saja cantik.

"Bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, selera pakaianmu bagus juga." komentar Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pertama-tama adalah ke kafe didekat penginapan ini untuk sarapan, lalu kita akan menuju.. oh apa kau ingin melihat sakura?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Buku panduanmu masih denganku. Jadi semalam aku membacanya dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk kita kunjungi hari ini. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada Chidorigafuchi. Disini tertulis bahwa itu adalah tempat dengan sebuah parit dan sungai kecil yang cukup panjang dan kau bisa melihat bunga sakura yang sangat banyak dengan menyusuri parit menggunakan perahu." Jongin membaca buku panduan yang berada di tangannya. "A beautiful place, isn't?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. "Jadi, bisakah kita memulai perjalanan ini sekarang?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Tentu. Kajja." Jongin memberi isyarat tangan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamar ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Jongin, berhenti sebentar untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mereka turun menuju lantai 1. berjalan sekitar tiga menit, dan mereka sampai pada kafe yang tadi Jongin bilang. Keduanya duduk di meja yang berada dipojokan dan dekat jendela. Kyungsoo jadi bisa melihat para pejalan kaki yang berjalan didepan kafe.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat buku menu yang berada didepannya, "Ehm, Jongin-ssi, menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya aku pesan? Aku tak mengerti nama-nama makanan didaftar menu ini." adu Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, "Serahkan saja padaku, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai makanan yang akan aku pesankan untukmu nanti. Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju meja untuk memesan. Ia berbicara dengan petugas kafe itu. Menit berikutnya ia kembali kemejanya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Lagi-lagi aku menemukanmu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang." Kyungsoo menatap curiga.

"Hei, aku tidak mungkin senekat itu pergi ke Jepang seorang diri jika aku belum mempelajari tentang Jepang. Meskipun pengetahuanku masih sedikit dan bahasa Jepangku tak begitu lancar, setidaknya aku bisa meski hanya mengatakan pesanan. Itu adalah hal-hal yang sudah seharusnya kau tahu setiap kau bepergian ke negara manapun." tutur Jongin panjang lebar.

"Tapi bahkan benar-benar buta dengan semua hal itu." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Karena itu Tuhan mempertemukanmu denganku, agar aku bisa membantumu." Jongin menyeringai.

"Jangan menunjukkan senyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Kyungsoo bergidik. Jongin tertawa.

Kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai sibuk dengan sarapan pagi mereka, hanya berbicara sesekali dan kembali menikmati makanan. Selesai makan, mereka segera menuju tempat yang tadi Jongin maksud. Dan entah mengapa, perjalanan ini benar-benar terasa mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin mengetahui dengan baik apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan semuanya benar-benar menjadi mudah.

"Wah, ini benar-benar tempat yang indah bukan?" tanya Jongin. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang bernama Chidorigafuchi itu.

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia benar-benar terpesona pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh banyak di tempat ini.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita pesan perahu dan berkeliling parit." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju tempat penyewaan perahu tak jauh dari situ.

Mereka duduk berdampingan diatas perahu dengan seorang petugas yang mendayung perahu mereka berjalan pelan.

"Indah sekali." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apalagi jika kau mengunjungi tempat ini dengan seseorang yang kau cintai." timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menemukan Jongin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel ssi? Aku ingin kita menjadi akrab sebagai teman yang sama-sama mengunjungi Jepang seorang diri dan untuk pertama kalinya." Jongin menwarkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Jongin-ah." ujar Kyungsoo. "Tapi sepertinya kau harus memanggilku noona. Karena aku satu tahun diatasmu." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kau 23?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tadinya kupikir kau baru 20." Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh. 20? jelas-jelas aku akan segera menikah, batin Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan kemudian diam sambil menikmati pemandangan dipinggir sungai yang dipenuhi bunga sakura. Kyungsoo jadi teringat Sehun. Yang dikatakan Jongin tadi benar, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi kesini dengan orang yang kita cintai. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang menampakan potret dirinya dengan Sehun. Foto itu diambil satu minggu yang lalu ketika mereka kencan ke Lotte World. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan empat sore. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih berkeliling sekitar Chidorigafuchi dengan berjalan kaki.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang ya? Pantas saja perutku sudah memanggil minta diisi." Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya. Jongin terkekeh.

"Ini bahkan sudah sore." ujar Jongin. "Ayo kita cari makanan." ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin didepannya.

Mereka menemukan warung makan dan mulai memesan.

"Aku percayakan pesananku padamu. Karena terakhir kali kau memesankanku, itu sangatlah lezat." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jongin beranjak untuk memesan.

Selama Jongin pergi untuk memesan, Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari Sehun.

**From : Sehun**

**Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kalau kau tanya aku, maka jawabannya adalah membosankan. Tak ada kau disampingku :'(**

Kyungsoo merona membaca pesan itu. Ah Sehun selalu bisa menggodanya. Kyungsoo mengirimkan balasan.

**To : Sehun**

**Aku melewati hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan aku membayangkan kau berada disini bersamaku dan kita menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama.**

Kyungsoo menekan tombol SEND dan pesan itu terkirim pada Sehun. Tak lama, pesan baru kembali datang. Kyungsoo segera membukanya.

**From : Sehun**

**Apa aku harus kesana dan menemanimu?**

Kyungsoo membalas pesan itu lagi.

**To : Sehun**

**Tidak sekarang.**

Dan balasan dari Sehun kembali datang.

**From : Sehun**

**Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali bekerja. Selamat melanjutkan harimu :***

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian memasukkan ponsel kedalam tasnya. Kemudian Jongin datang.

"Maaf sedikit lama, tadi aku ketoilet dulu." ujar Jongin.

"Gwaenchana." Kyungsoo mengangguk maklum.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai makan dalam diam.

.

"Hari yang menyenangkan. Apa kau masih bersedia pergi bersamaku besok?" tanya Jongin. Saat ini mereka sudah kembali kepenginapan dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar masing-masing.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencari tempat bagus lainnya untuk kita kunjungi besok." Jongin menunjukkan buku panduan ditangannya. Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Nah, selamat beristirahat, Kyungsoo noona. Semoga mimpi indah." Jongin tersenyum sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo juga sudah memasuki kamarnya.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya...

"Noona, hari ini kita akan ke Ueno Park."

"Jongin, aku mau es krim."

"Noona lihat! Ada bunga sakura yang jatuh dirambutmu, biar aku bersihkan."

"Apa tak ada kue beras disini? Oh, aku benar-benar merindukan jajanan yang satu itu."

"Kudengar Sushi disini terkenal yang paling lezat. Apa kau mau mencobanya, noona?"

"Jongin, ayo kita lihat panda yang disana."

"Wah, mata burung hantu itu mirip denganmu Kyungsoo Noona."

"Apa kau tak bisa makan dengan benar, Jongin-ah? Ada krim dibibirmu."

"Noona, ayo membuat kenang-kenangan."

"Wajahmu difoto-foto ini jelek semua, Jongin. Aku jadi tak ingin memiliki satupun."

"Kalau begitu cukup ambil satu, dan sisanya milikku."

"Noona, ayo kita melihat pertandingan olahraga di Tokyo Dome."

Tak terasa sudah setengah bulan Kyungsoo lalui. Ia semakin dekat dengan Jongin, dan tetap memberi kabar pada Sehun meski tak sesering hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Noona, apa kau lelah? Aku bisa menggendongmu jika kau tak kuat berjalan." tawar Jongin.

"Tak usah, Jongin. Aku masih sanggup berjalan." tolak Kyungsoo.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan, ia sudah merasakan nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya. Jongin yang menyadari itu langsung memegang bahu Kyungsoo, menjaganya tetap berdiri dan tak terjatuh.

"Noona, kakimu sakit? Ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak bermain dan berjalan di Disneyland tadi. Ayo naik, aku akan menggendongmu." Jongin berdiri membungkuk didepan Kyungsoo. Mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk naik kepunggungnya. Kyungsoo nampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia naik juga. Kakinya akan bertambah sakit jika ia masih memaksakan diri berjalan.

Kyungsoo naik perlahan kepunggung Jongin dan Jongin langsung menggendongnya dipunggung. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju penginapan.

"J-jongin, apa aku berat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, "Bahkan tak terasa apa-apa dipunggungku. Kau sangat ringan, Noona. Apa kau makan dengan benar?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku makan dengan benar." Kyungsoo mendengus. Jongin tertawa.

"Noona, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Sebenarnya sudah ingin aku tanyakan sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, tapi aku merasa belum berhak menanyakannya." tutur Jongin.

"Katakanlah." izin Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Jepang seorang diri?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Karena ini adalah impianku. Pergi ke Jepang seorang diri dengan uang hasil tabunganku sendiri."

"Jinja? Wah, impian yang jadi kenyataan ya?" gumam Jongin.

"Begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Jongin tersenyum sekilas, meski Kyungsoo tak melihatnya karena ia berada dipunggung Jongin. "Mungkin ini seperti jalan-jalan yang aku rencanakan diumurku yang telah menginjak 22 tahun." jawabnya.

Kemudian hening. Jongin berjalan dalam diam, begitupun Kyungsoo yang berada di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung lebar Jongin. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada dan memeluk punggung ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo? Tentu saja punggung lebar Sehun lebih menyenangkan. Ah Kyungsoo jadi teringat dengan Sehun. Sejak pagi tadi ia belum memberi kabar pada Sehun. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya bermaksud mengambil ponselnya yang ada didalam tas. Namun ketika ia menemukan ponselnya, ponsel tersebut mati.

"Uh, baterainya habis." gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Kau ingin menghubungi seseorang? Pakai ponsel milikku saja Noona." Jongin ingin meraih ponsel didalam saku jaketnya, namun Kyungsoo menahan pergerakan Jongin.

"Tak apa, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dipenginapan. Aku bisa mengisi baterainya nanti." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jonginpun menurut. Mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan dalam diam.

.

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sampai berjumpa besok." Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah senyum, kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Barulah ia juga memasuki kamarnya. Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur. Ia melamun. Sebenarnya masih ada hal lain yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo tadi, tapi ia merasa tak pantas mengatakannya karena ia juga menyimpan rahasia pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir, Kyungsoo noona?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa.

Jongin terkekeh kemudian meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Itu fotonya bersama Kyungsoo lewat sebuah kotak foto yang mereka ambil seminggu lalu. Ia tersenyum menatap foto itu.

"Baru lima belas hari, dan aku sudah merasakan sebuah getar menyenangkan ketika aku bersamamu, noona." Jongin memeluk foto itu.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi dan ia menemukan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dan menemukan nama Jongin yang tampak dilayar ponselnya. Iapun segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Jongin**

**Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo noona. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pergi ke Menara Tokyo. Aku kurang enak badan. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Semoga harimu menyenangkan.**

Kyungsoo langsung khawatir setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Jongin. Ia buru-buru memakai bajunya dan langsung melesat menuju kamar Jongin. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tak sabaran. Beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Menampakkan Jongin dengan wajah pucatnya dan tubuh yang lemah.

"Astaga, Jongin. Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Jongin. Ia memegang dahi Jongin dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa tubuh Jongin sangat panas. "Berbaringlah. Aku akan mendapatkan bubur untukmu dan juga obat." Kyungsoo segera melesat keluar kamar Jongin. Ia nampak sangat khawatir.

Jongin tersenyum melihat bagaimana tadi Kyungsoo benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

.

Butuh tenaga lebih bagi Kyungsoo untuk membuat Jongin menghabiskan buburnya kemudian memakan obat demam yang berhasil Kyungsoo beli.

"Sekarang kau boleh istirahat. Jika butuh apa-apa, panggil saja aku. Aku akan tetap disini untuk menjagamu." Kyungsoo menyelimuti Jongin.

"Gomawo, noona." lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Jongin berbaring dengan benar dan nyaman, ia beralih duduk disofa single dikamar Jongin dan menyalakan TV dengan volume suara yang tak terlalu besar. Ia tak mau Jongin terganggu.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, agar ketika Jongin membutuhkannya, ia bisa langsung datang. Namun matanya sudah tak sanggup terbuka lebih lama lagi. Mengurus Jongin yang sakit seharian ini cukup menguras tenaganya, jadi ia benar-benar lelah. Dan Kyungsoopun tertidur.

Jongin menggeliat. Ia terbangun oleh dering ponsel yang entah milik siapa karena dering ponsel miliknya tidak seperti ini. Jongin menoleh ke arah TV yang masih menyala dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di sofa single kamarnya. Mata Jongin beralih pada meja kecil yang ada didepan sofa yang diduduki Kyungsoo. Disana ada ponsel Kyungsoo yang terus berdering. Jongin tak tega membangunkan Kyungsoo, karenanya dia berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendekati ponsel Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

Jongin mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama sipemanggil pada ponsel Kyungsoo. Nama Sehun tertera disana. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya siapakah orang menelpon Kyungsoo ini. Jongin baru akan menerima panggilan itu sebelum panggilan itu lebih dulu berakhir sebelum berhasil diterima. Dahi Jongin berkerut melihat sudah berapa panggilan yang tak terjawab. Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu ponsel itu kembali berdering dan segera menerima panggilannya. Namun sudah lima belas menit dan ponsel Kyungsoo tak berdering lagi. Ia lelah berdiri karena tubuhnya juga lemah, jadi Jongin meletakkan kembali ponsel Kyungsoo ditempatnya semula, dan kembali berbaring dikasurnya hingga terlelap.

.

Kyungsoo bangun keesokkan paginya. Ia melihat Jongin yang masih tidur. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Jongin.

"Masih panas." gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang Jongin dan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Kyungsoo berencana pergi sebentar untuk mencarikan Jongin dan dirinya sarapan. Namun sebelum itu, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan menemukan nama Sehun tertera dilayar ponsel itu. Kyungsoo ingat jika dia belum memberi kabar pada Sehun sejak kemarin. Kyungsoo segera menerima panggilan itu.

_'yeoboseyo?'_

_'sweetheart?'_

_'ne, ini aku. Maaf aku tak memberi kabar kemarin. Aku ada sedikit urusan dan tak sempat memberimu kabar.'_

_'ne, tidak apa-apa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'_

_'aku baru bangun tidur dan baru akan keluar untuk mencari sarapan. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu kemarin?'_

_'Aku sudah sarapan dan pekerjaan selalu berhasil memuakkanku seperti biasa. Oh ya, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.'_

_'Apa itu?'_

_'Semua persiapan pernikahan kita sudah beres. Hanya tinggal menunggumu pulang dan kita mengikat janji.'_

_'jinja? Bagaimana dengan gaunnya?'_

_'Minseok Noona sudah memilihkannya dan ia bilang kau pasti suka. Ukurannya sudah ia cocokkan dengan tubuhmu dan ia yakin sekali kalau kau akan terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun itu dihari pernikahan kita nanti.'_

_'Bagaimana dengan milikmu?'_

_'Punyaku juga Minseok Noona yang memilihkan. Awalnya aku sudah memilih punya sendiri. Tapi Minseok Noona bilang kalau pilihanku sangat payah jadi dia menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik menurutnya. Ah kau harusnya melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Eonnimu itu mempersiapkan segalanya.'_

_'Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk hari itu.'_

_'Aku juga. Ini tersisa sebelas hari sebelum kau kembali. Apa aku boleh menjemputmu saat di Bandara nanti?'_

_'Aniya. Peraturannya adalah aku akan sendiri sampai kembali kerumah. Kau menunggu dirumah saja.'_

_'Ne, arraseo. Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya kau mendapatkan sarapanmu. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau pengantinku tidak dalam keadaan baik dihari pernikahannya.'_

_'Ne, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu.'_

_'Saranghae.'_

_'Nado.'_

PIP

Sambungan telpon itu berakhir. Kyungsoo menatap nanar ponselnya. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo tak sebahagia dulu saat membahas tentang pernikahan dirinya dan Sehun? Kenapa getaran dihati Kyungsoo tak semeriah biasanya saat Sehun mengatakan 'saranghae'?

"Sehun." gumam Kyungsoo sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Noona, kau sudah selesai menelpon?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Jongin yang sudah duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya.

"J-Jongin? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kau menerima telpon. Maaf, tapi aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan." jawab Jongin.

"Gwaenchana." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Noona, apa yang menelpon tadi adalah namjachingumu?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas, "Bukan." jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin bersyukur dalam hati. "Tapi dia adalah calon suamiku." Kyungsoo melanjutkan jawabannya dan seketika hati Jongin hancur. Ia membeku ditempatnya.

"J-jadi cincin itu..." Jongin menunjuk cincin yang melingkar manis dijari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut menatap cincinnya.

"Ne. aku akan menikah sekembalinya dari Jepang. Maaf tak pernah memberi tahumu sebelumnya." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Jadi selama ini aku menjalani hari bersama calon pengantin orang." lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Suasana kamar itupun canggung setelahnya. Jongin kini sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jongin memang sudah sejak lama ingin menanyakan perihal cincin yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Karena ia merasa bahwa cincin itu bukan sekedar aksesoris.

"Kau istirahatlah lagi. Aku akan membelikan sarapan untukmu." Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian pergi dari kamar Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa diam.

.

Jongin baru sembuh keesokan harinya, tapi masih belum mau keluar kamar. Kyungsoo mengerti, karena Jongin pasti masih perlu istirahat. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu datang untuk membawakan Jongin makanan. Seperti siang ini.

"Ayo makan." Kyungsoo memberikan sepiring untuk Jongin.

"Gomawo, Noona." Jongin menerima piring itu dan mulai makan.

"Jongin, sepuluh hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan tetap disini untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi." jawab Jongin. "Tapi mungkin aku akan kembali sebentar jika kau mengundangku keacara pernikahanmu." tambahnya.

"K-kau mau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Itupun jika kau mengizinkan. Aku tentu ingin melihat Noona memakai gaun yang cantik dan mengucap janji suci dengan namja beruntung pilihan Noona." jawab Jongin.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan memberimu alamat gerejanya nanti." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Noona, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kurang nyaman saat Jongin menatap tepat dimatanya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku berbohong tentang aku yang baru pertama kali ke Jepang." Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Aku tertarik ketika melihatmu berteriak dengan bahasa Korea di Bandara waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi kakak sepupuku dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi saat melihatmu waktu itu dan berpikir mungkin ini adalah kali pertamamu ke Jepang, jadi aku ingin sekedar membantu." Jongin menunduk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Pantas saja kau sudah sangat fasih berbahasa Jepang dan tahu tempat-tempat wisata disini dengan baik. Atas bantuan yang kau berikan, aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

"Noona, apa kau mau memaafkanku? Aku sudah ingin mengatakannya sejak seminggu kita bersama. Tapi aku takut kau marah dan malah tidak mau pergi bersama denganku lagi." Jongin berusaha menatap wajah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah menunduk.

"Sudahlah." Kyungsoo sudah ingin pergi dari kamar itu, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Kau juga tidak jujur padaku tentang kau yang adalah calon pengantin dan akan segera menikah." perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Andai saja kau mengatakannya sejak lama, aku mungkin akan berhenti membohongimu dan tak membawamu pergi bersamaku karena itu tidak semestinya." lirih Jongin.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali pada tujuan awalmu pergi ke Jepang." saran Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagi pula aku memiliki buku panduan." Kyungsoo melirik buku panduan miliknya yang berada diatas meja kecil didepan TV. Iapun mengambil buku itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintunya, Jongin kembali berucap.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Kyungsoo noona." Jongin menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kau juga." Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin, kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo noona." lirih Jongin. Air matanya jatuh.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dikamar Jongin waktu itu, Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi tempat-tempat wisata di Tokyo. Ia beberapa kali tersesat, namun untungnya masih bisa kembali. Satu tempat yang tak ingin Kyungsoo datangi. Menara Tokyo. Jongin berjanji mengajaknya kesana sebelum ia sakit. Kyungsoo benci mengingat itu, jadi ia menghindari datang ke Menara Tokyo. Lagipula setelah hari itu Jongin tak pernah terlihat lagi dan kamar disebelah Kyungsoo sudah disewa orang lain.

Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian. Ia baru saja dari mini market tak jauh dari penginapannya. Membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemaninya menonton TV. Ia ingin menikmatinya sisa waktunya berada di Jepang. Tiga hari lagi ia akan kembali ke Korea. Menikah dengan Sehun. Ya, menikah. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi gusar memikirkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Setiap ia memikirkan Sehun dan pernikahannya, bayangan Jongin selalu melintas diotaknya.

DUAK

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari sebuah gang kecil tak jauh darinya.

BRUK

DUAK

Suaranya terdengar lagi dan makin keras. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mencari asal suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat ada dua orang yang sedang memukuli satu orang yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya. Dan Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi kala melihat siapa orang yang sedang dipukuli itu.

"J-Jongin." lirih Kyungsoo.

Ia panik dan segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"P-polisi. Hei berhenti! Aku sudah menelpon polisi!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kedua orang itu terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Mendengar kata Polisi, mereka langsung lari meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah terkapar penuh luka lebam dimana-mana. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Kyungsoo segera berlari mendekati Jongin.

"J-Jongin." Dan Kyungsoopun menangis.

"K-Kyung-soo noo-na." Jongin terbata.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." Kyungsoo memapah tubuh Jongin.

"J-jangan. R-rumah sakit..ukh.. sangat jauh dari sini. Dan juga... s-sangat mahal." ujar Jongin lemah.

"Lalu aku harus membawamu kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo masih terus terisak.

"B-bawa aku kekamarmu. D-dan biarkan tanganmu.. yang ukh.. mengobatiku." ujar Jongin.

"Ne, baiklah." Kyungsoo membawa Jongin menuju penginapannya.

Sesampainya dipenginapan, Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada petugas untuk membantunya memapah Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya Kyungsoo meminjam kotak P3K pada petugas itu. Beruntungla h petugas itu mengerti, meski Kyungsoo mengatakannya hanya dengan bahasa seadanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang tertidur -pingsan- diranjangnya. Ia sudah selesai mengobati luka-luka Jongin. Wajah tampan Jongin jadi begitu mengerikan dengan luka-luka itu. Kyungsoo ikut sakit melihatnya.

Drrt.. drrt...

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Sehun menelponnya.

_'yeoboseyo?'_

_'sweetheart? Kau habis menangis?'_

_'a-aniya. Mungkin ini efek mengantuk.'_

_'kau sudah mengantuk? Padahal ini baru jam sembilan.'_

_'ne, aku lelah berkeliling hari ini.'_

_'oh, ne. aku mengerti. Lagipula kau akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Jadi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Ah, aku tak sabar menunggumu kembali. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.'_

_'ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu.'_

_'baiklah, aku akan menutup telponnya. Kau istirahat lah.'_

_'ne. selamat malam.'_

_'selamat malam.'_

PIP

Sambungan telpon berakhir. Kyungsoo merasakannya, sangat merasakannya. Semakin hari, caranya membalas ucapan Sehun semakin berbeda. Tak semesra dulu lagi.

"Maafkan aku.. Sehun." lirihnya.

.

Jongin terbangun keesokan paginya dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati ia berada dikamar Kyungsoo. Ia mengingat kejadian semalam dan merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dipukuli sampai babak belur.

"Noona." lirih Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa.

Jongin bangun dengan susah payah dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Jongin berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa. Ia menatap lekat wajah itu. Mata bulat yang sedang tertutup, pipi tembam yang bersemu, serat bibir penuh yang menggoda. Jongin tak tahan untuk tak mengusap rambut dan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik, Noona." gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan belaian dirambut dan pipinya menggeliat dan membuka mata. Ia terkejut mendapati Jongin yang kini berada dekat didepannya.

"J-Jongin." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo noona." sapa Jongin.

"B-bagaimana lukamu? Apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak lagi. Karena kau sudah mengobatinya dengan tanganmu." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Sejak kapan Jongin selancang ini menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan menjauh dari Jongin.

"J-jika sudah merasa baik, kau bisa pulang." ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jongin.

"A-aku hanya berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya kita berada berdua dalam satu ruangan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sebelumnya." Jongin maju mendekati Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo semakin mundur.

"A-aku calon istri orang Jongin." Kyungsoo terus mundur, sampai akhirnya ia terduduk diranjangnya sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin. Kini ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jongin berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang kini terduduk di ranjang.

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya. Jongin kembali membelai pipinya lembut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin Jongin pada pipinya. Jongin beralih duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo harus menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin karena pria itu menarik dagunya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"J-jongin." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini, noona? Aku jatuh cinta pada calon pengantin orang lain." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo noona." ucap Jongin, kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Ia menerima saja ketika Jongin mencium keningnya, kedua matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan...

Jongin mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo lemas. Ciuman Jongin sangat lembut dan membuatnya melayang. Setiap lumatan yang Jongin berikan membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan nyaman. Ini berbeda dari ciuman Sehun. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan perasaan tulus Jongin padanya lewat ciuman ini.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya, noona?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Setelah bibir, ciuman Jongin turun kedagu Kyungsoo, lalu lehernya. Kyungsoo mendongak saat Jongin memberi kecupan pada lehernya. Susah payah ia menahan desahannya.

Ciuman Jongin semakin turun, dan saat ia bertemu dengan kulit Kyungsoo yang tertutup kemeja, Jongin beralih untuk membuka kancing pertama kemeja Kyungsoo. Kancing pertama terbuka, dan Jongin dapat mengecup bagian yang terbuka itu. Jika kancing kedua terbuka, mungkin Jongin bisa melihat payudara Kyungsoo yang tertutupi branya. Payudara yang seharusnya Sehunlah yang menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya.

Sehun?

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Jongin ketika ia mengingat nama Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin.

"I-ini tidak benar Jongin. Aku akan segera menikah." jawab Kyungsoo gusar.

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Ya, kau benar. Aku tak berhak, calon suamimulah yang seharusnya melakukan ini padamu." lirih Jongin.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo segera membenarkan kancing bajunya yang tadi terbuka satu.

Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, Noona. Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf." Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo.

Suasana ruangan ini menjadi hening. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir, entah memikirkan apa.

"Noona, kau bilang kau akan kembali lusa?" Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku teringat kalau aku masih memiliki hutang untuk mengunjungi satu tempat denganmu." Kyungsoo terkejut Jongin masih mengingat janji itu.

"Menara Tokyo." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Besok aku akan mengajak noona kesana. Apa noona mau?" tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Besok adalah hari terakhir noona berada di Jepang kan?" tanya Jongin. "Dan juga adalah waktu terakhirku bersama noona yang masih belum dimiliki oleh siapapun. Jadi, kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan terakhir, noona." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoopun mengangguk.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin. Ia menjemput Kyungsoo di penginapan gadis itu.

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. "Silahkan masuk, tuan putri." ujarnya.

"Wah, kau membawa mobilmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Ini mobil milik Hyungku." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil disusul Jongin. Mereka segera berangkat menuju Menara Tokyo.

.

"Noona, ayo kita ke Foot Town." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut saja kemana Jongin membawanya pergi. Dibangunan itu, mereka bisa melihat Akuarium Kota Tokyo, Wax Museum, Space Wax (pameran hologram), Trick Art Gallery (pameran lukisan 3 dimensi) dan banyak lagi. Kyungsoo tak bisa menghafalnya satu persatu saat Jongin membawanya ketempat-tempat itu.

"Noona, bagaimana? Apa kau senang?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne. Ini benar-benar hari yang hebat. Gomawo, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin membalas senyum Kyuungsoo. Hari sudah sore. Benar-benar hari yang hebat sampai Jongin tak sadar kalau waktunya bersama Kyungsoo akan segera berakhir.

"Noona, ayo kita ke lantai observasi." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoopun mengikutinya.

Mereka naik lift menuju lantai observasi. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo.

"Jongin, lihat!" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada langit Jingga yang menghiasi sore ini. "Kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sini." teriak Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ne." Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah berbinar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru tempat yang bisa dia lihat. Ia sampai tak menyadari kalau Jongin terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Noona." panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Ne? Ada apa Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa Jongin ingin berbicara serius dengannya, jadi dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Boleh." jawabnya.

"Bisakah aku tahu perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Jongin serius.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah." jawab Kyungsoo mantab.

Jongin terkejut. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan aku merasa kalau rasa cintaku padamu telah melebihi rasa cintaku pada calon suamiku sendiri." Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi pertemuan kita sudah sangat terlambat. Aku sudah memilih, dan aku akan tetap pada pilihanku itu. Aku memilih Sehun dan akan bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan kami." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasakan hatinya sakit. Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata tegas Kyungsoo bisa ia terima.

"Kalau Tuhan mengizinkan kita hidup di kehidupan kedua, aku berdoa agar kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui sehingga aku bisa memilihmu." Kyungsoo menangis.

Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. Aku berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doa kita, Noona." Jongin membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan disaat matahari mulai terbenam, kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

"Yack! Jongin, kau membuatku melewatkan pemandangan matahari terbenam." marah Kyungsoo. "Ini kan hari terakhirku di Jepang dan aku melewatkan melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari kota Tokyo." Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu, bawalah suamimu kesini suatu hari, noona. Agar kau bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam bersamanya." saran Jongin.

"Ah, kau benar." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.

"Oh ya, noona. Kalau nanti kau tidak tahan dengannya dan ingin meninggalkannya, datanglah padaku." tutur Jongin.

"Yack!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin. "Doamu buruk sekali." kesal Kyungsoo.

"Appo, noona. Uh, aku kasihan pada suamimu nanti. Dia pasti menderita punya istri galak sepertimu." tukas Jongin.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya perlahan meninggalkan bandara. Ia sudah sampai di Seoul dengan selamat, dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Sehun dan Minseok sudah menunggunya.

"Eonni!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Tiga orang yang ada disana segera menoleh keasal suara itu. Minseok, Sehun, dan Jongdae -suami Minseok- segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Eonni tersayangnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa bukan aku orang pertama yang kau peluk?" keluh Sehun.

"Sehun." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan langsung melompat memeluk Sehun. "Bogoshippo." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Nado bogoshippo." Sehun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo melirik pada seseorang lagi yang ada disana, Kim Jongdae.

"Eoh? Ne, terima kasih Oppa." ujar Kyungsoo.

.

Hari pernikahan..

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gaun putih cantik pilhan Minseok menuju altar. Ia berjalan dibimbing oleh Appanya dan Sehun sudah menunggu di altar sana dengan setelan Tuxedo putih yang juga adalah pilihan Minseok.

Kyungsoo melirik pada jejeran bangku nomor tiga sebelah kiri. Disanalah ia melihat Jongin yang duduk manis untuk menyaksikan acara sakralnya dalam pengucapan janji pernikahan bersama Oh Sehun.

"Saya Oh Sehun menyambut engkau sebagai istriku, dan berjanji bahwa saya tetap setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, berbagi saat-saat baik dan masa-masa sulit berdampingan. Saya dengan rendah hati memberikan tangan saya dan hati saya karena saya berjanji iman dan cinta saya untuk engkau." ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengucapkan janji yang sama dan pendeta menyatakan kini mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sehun dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanitanya. Dan Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ketika bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo.

.

_Saranghae, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun._

_Saranghae, Kyungsoo Noona._

_Saranghae, Sweetheart._

End


End file.
